Force Lightning Wikia
Welcome to the Force Lightning Wikia Star Wars: Force Lightning is a free form role-playing game devised and created by the Chateau Family. Set in the era of The Old Republic, SWFL draws on situations and settings created by Lucasfilm LTD. Lucafilm LTD and it's subsidiaries do not endorse this page. All characters, planets, and situations created by the Chateau Family remain the intellectual property of their creators. The Story A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.... It is a time of great turbulence. In political arenas differences of opinion have begun to boil over, and on every planet small skirmishes and battles over rights and territories have pushed the uneasy truce between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire to the brink of war, In the face of the inevitable prospect of a galaxy spanning war one young captain continues to try and live her life normally. Perimi is well known as a transporter. She takes passengers and cargo to various planets across the galaxy in her ship, The Force Lightning. But she is also, in secret, well known throughout the galaxy as a premier smuggler, pirate, and blockade runner. Like their Captain, each of the Force Lightning's crew are also experts in their fields, both mundane and criminal. As the rumor of war spreads throughout the galaxy, the Captain and crew of the Force Lightning continue on as they have always done.' But there is much more to the story. The crew soon learns that they are being doggedly pursued by a vile Sith Lord named Darth Traumatis and her crew aboard their own star ship, the 'Sith Lesion. Captain and crew realize that one among them carries a grave secret that, if revealed, could tip the scales of war in favor of the Galactic Republic. So the Force Lightning streaks across the galaxy, hunted and pursued with none of them knowing who holds the secret save the secret keeper themselves. The Crew of The Force Lightning The crew of the Force Lightning consists of individuals that are in many opinions the absolute best at what they do. Y'Nai has carefully screened and selected each individual in the hopes of putting together an elite crew capable of handling any situation with confidence. Every person on the crew has their definate strengths that contribute to the whole, and their weaknesses that the others help compensate for. '''Perimi Fartooth, Captain of the Force Lightning - Perimi is a 23 year old Happan with something of a reputation as a pirate and a smuggler. She has worked at various times for a sundry of criminal organizations but also run blockades and traversed dangerous systems in order to supply goods and services to the Republic. She is most definitely a shady character, but her loyalty and devotion to her crew is unshakable. She is well versed in several star systems and has useful contacts spread out throughout the galaxy. She is fluent in several languages and a skilled navigator, and also knows how to use her comely body as a weapon or bargaining platform. Despite her reputation she has a solid moral compass: she'll not injure or kill an innocent person nor will she intentionally drag a helpless person into a dangerous situation. Above all, she keeps her word and will not budge off of a promise once she makes it. Her favorite weapon is a DL-44 heavy blaster pistol. Her secondary weapons are a T-21 light repeating blaster and a Meer-Sonn stun baton. She is an oddity in that she doesn't approve of prepackaged meals, choosing instead to cook her crew healthy straight from the galley meals instead. For hobbies she enjoys collecting cookbooks and playing hologames. Perimi is played by Essa. Triangle - Triangle serves as First Mate aboard the Force Lightning and has been Perimi's best friend and confidant for the past decade. The beautiful Triangle, with her flawless sky blue skin, smoky resonating voice, and demure mannerisms make her an excellent diplomat and ambassador; her second primary duty aboard the ship. Triangle spent most of her youth and teenage years plying her trade in the Outer Rim, where she has established a number of legal and political contacts. Triangle is a keen negotiator and orator, fluent in several languages and very knowledgeable on the customs, traditions, and protocols of a dozen species. But that is not the only reason she was selected to become a member of the Force Lightning crew. Triangle is also a master cat-burglar. Where she learned this particular talent is information she shares with nobody, but on Tattoine and Jakku the scoundrel female cat-burglar known as Sky enjoys a lot of fame in the criminal underworld as a woman for hire who can obtain any valuable object her client has his heart set on no matter how well-defended. Rahtiik - Rahtiik is a scrappy, 19-year-old Mirakula girl whose attunement with the Force gives her an uncanny sense of location and direction. She is a capable navigator, but her true skills lie in her stealth, nimbleness, and deadly accuracy with a sniper rifle. Recognition of her adeptness at covert ops allowed her to enroll with a planetary militia at the age of sixteen, where she served a tour of duty for a year and a half, earning a number of medals for her roles in hostage-rescue and breaking stranglehold sieges of two major cities. A shift in local politics led to her dismissal over her below-regulation age, and simmering grudges and pulled strings by her former chain of command led to her capture and torture by a local pirate gang. Humiliated and broken, Rahtiik served as the gang leader's pet until an opportunity presented itself: an up-and-coming rival, seeing a chance to usurp the leadership, used Rahtiik to assassinate the leader and assume their role. Rahtiik was kept as the leader's companion, appearing as the same meek plaything to most, but a close confidant of the new leader in reality, used to ferret out dissension and engage in sensitive missions. Another violent turn of fate's wheel threw the pirate gang into chaos, the leader slaughtered and the gang casting her out (enough members felt pity for her, so spared her life). Her favored weapon is a sniper rifle, in close-combat using a serrated kukri, but she has just begun to take up and learn the lightsaber. Rahtiik is played by Akemi. Varehn - Varehn is a male Zeltron in his late twenties, standing at over six feet tall with vibrant pink skin and long indigo hair and having the trademark attractiveness of his race. A playboy and professional gambler, he has made his name in not only the Outer Rim, but has begun to within the Core Worlds, as well, as his presence brings in crowds to any establishment he visits and he is known to be particularly lucky, even for a Zeltron. While having a distinct ability to seemingly be able to talk himself out of any bad situation, any that are still foolish enough to challenge him after a lost bet or game would learn firsthand of his skills with a pair of vibroknives he keeps, if not a quickly drawn blast from his silver, engraved dueling pistol. Nothing seems to be known about his past before he emerged in the Outer Rim's dens of inequity roughly seven years ago. He appears to show no interest in the conflicts between the Republic and the Sith, only seeking to increase his fortune and partake of the galaxy's pleasures. Varehn is played by Alasdair. Allia Londa stands in the line, hips cock to one side with the lazy casualness. Humanoid looking, with strong hits of bovine, notably a pair of horns and cow ears poking from her shock of blonde hair. Not to mention the hooves..and the imposing size for a girl. She's a curvy girl, plenty of t and a, and well aware of it, dressed in skin tight leathers to show off, topped off with a wide brimmed hat. Around her hips hangs a pair of blasters, fancy things. Allia is a gunslinger, well-versed in most modern firearms; their use, construction, and maintenance. She is a superb marksman. Rognier - Officially marked as CX-015 this bizarre combat droid prefers to use the name Rognier. Hailing from an unknown point of origin, Rognier has suffered a tremendous electrical shock that has damaged large swaths of his memory banks and destroyed the restriction circuitry that kept the droids AI in obedient check. Free of restraint but lacking in memory, Rognier wondered away from his alien garrison, remembering only the name of one Engineer, which he took as his own. Damaged and wayward, the wounded Droid now searches for clues to his past, while the released AI awakens. Rognier joined the crew when he was purchased as spare parts after meandering into the trade post of Stars End. Despite the damage to his memory, Rogniers other systems remain fully operational, including his combat systems. The CX-015 combat chassis is armed with a mounted DC-15A blaster rifle on the left armature, and an EWHB-10 Heavy Weapons mounted to the rear body. For close combat support the right armature bears a powerful crushing claw equipped with vibro-bladed ends. The chassis must disengage its hover disc in order to utilize the heavy weapon emplacement. The Crew of the Sith Lesion The Sith Lesion is a X-70B Phantom-class vessel with a total crew of 20. Leaving out the four officers the ship's crew consists of 10 Sith soldiers, 4 engineers, two navigators, two medical personnel, and a Bridge Commander. The four officers are undoubtedly the most interesting members of the crew. Darth Traumatis (traw-ma-tis, not traw-Mat-iss) captains the Lesion and leads the mission to find the traitor to the Empire aboard the Force Lightning. Traumatis is a Lepi, standing six feet tall and weighing 160 pounds. Her fur is a deep burnished red, highlighted with cold Sith pattering. Both of her ears are pierced with multiple hoops and studs, and her face itself is decorated with facial chains across both cheeks. Traumatis is a Fully-Realized Sith Lady. Her command of the Force is as strong and unyielding as the Sith Lord herself is but she holds close to a deep philosophy that the Force is a tool and not a crutch; she'll only make use of it as a last resort. She wields twin lightsabers with purple blades that snap together to become one double-sided lightsaber. Alone among the crew of the Lesion, Darth Traumatis owns and pilots her own personalized Fury-Class Imperial interceptor, a sleek black and red machine named Malign. Jurred Pcoh'''is an Iridonian whom has taken a vow of silence for reasons that have not been revealed. He is six feet tall and weighs 175 pounds. His skin is a lusterless black, with sky blue Sith tattooing spiraling across 90% of his body. As a Sith Defender, Jurred utilizes the Force for defensive purposes only such as enhancing his own reflexes and reaction times, predicting his enemy's next move, and scanning for traps, ambushes, and dangers. His lightsaber is sky blue but he also relies on a pair of blaster pistols; he is an expert marksman and often wields both blasters at the same time. He is a very skilled technician and commands engineering. '''Cordiva Anness serves her Captain faithfully and truly in mind, body, and soul. Especially in body. A stunning Zeltron with soft pink skin and vibrant silver hair, Cordiva plies her trade of oratory skills, persuasive speeches, and psychological manipulation with coy smiles, soft and dulcet tones free of reproach or rebuke, and the occasional unbuttoned top two buttons. Most men strapped to a chair and seeing Cordive step in to question them readily cough up everything they know. Cordiva is a Sith Inquisitor, and a damn good one. Where promises of intimacies and infidelities never meant to be truthful fail to achieve the desired effect, her skill with Force Interrogation: dragging thoughts and images from the mind, scanning emotions and memories, or even inflicting actual damage into the brain, succeed. Her favored weapon when engaging in combat is an E-11 Blaster Rifle. Kaddis Duress ts the 4th and final officer of the Lesion. He is handsome and strong, desirable traits among his fellow humans. He listens well and is complimented with knowing the customs, traditions, and languages of over twenty different species. On the Lesion he serves as First Mate, answering only to his lover and his mentor, Traumatis. He has been groomed by the Sith Lady since childhood and is almost 3/4 of the way to becoming a fully realized Sith Lord in his own right. He uses his admirable skills with diplomacy, negotiation, and mediation to attempt to diffuse a situation before it comes to violence which makes his a complete study in contrast. Duress is a Sith Striker, a living weapon. He knows three complete lightsaber and unarmed combat forms, is a highly skilled marksman with his favorite DL-36 heavy blaster pistol, and wields a pair of yellow bladed lightsabers. He uses the Force for pure attack and nothing else, to find his enemys' weak spots and exploit them. When murder is called for, Duress doesn't hesitate. Category:Browse